


'tis the season

by pleasurific



Series: temptation [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Babysitter Derek Hale, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Derek Hale is a Christmas Baby, Derek Is Sixteen, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Full Shift Werewolves, Just the Tip, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotiles, Stiles is nine, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: Winter holidays were never Derek's favorite. Being born on Christmas Day meant that he never got the same kind of focus that others did on their birthdays.This year is looking a lot better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE TAGS IF YOU DIDN'T!!**
> 
> (I'm pretty sure this is no longer a standalone work, but I started like this, so here we are.)

As the months pass and the weather gets colder, Derek starts looking forward to the upcoming winter break. He's not normally a fan of it -- too many people descend on their house and stay around for too long. it's aunts and uncles and cousins he barely knows, all converging around the Hale house and the Alpha to celebrate not only Christmas and New Year's but more importantly the Wolf Moon at the beginning of January. 

On top of that, he was born on Christmas Day, and while his family tends to focus on different celebrations than the traditional ones, they still keep up appearances for the rest of the town. Which means that they do all the typical things -- get a tree, buy presents, cook a turkey -- and in between all that, Derek's birthday doesn't get as much attention as other people's. A much as he likes to say that he doesn't really care, it does sting a little. 

This year it's extra important because he's turning sixteen which means getting his driver's license and being able to go places without Laura bringing him. 

And that means more freedom in general. Like getting to and from Stiles's place. Or bringing Stiles somewhere without his sister playing bonus chaperone or taxi driver. Laura herself has been talking about his birthday enough for both of them, about how she's looking forward to not having to drive him around now that he's doing more and more babysitting. 

Derek wonders if she understands that they'll be sharing the Camaro. 

The surprise comes on Christmas morning when Laura finds a small box with keys to a new car, a bigger one to get her to college when she starts the coming fall. Derek tries not to look disappointed, after all, it's not only Christmas for him but also his birthday and while he was bracing himself for begging Laura to give up the Camaro sometimes, he had a tiny glimmer of hope that he'd get a car for himself. 

Then Laura grins and tosses him something. 

"Be good to her," she says and that's it, Derek is left looking at the keys to the Camaro. 

He looks up at his mom and she nods. 

"All yours, Derek. But no driving until after Christmas."

Derek deflates when he realizes that he won't get his license for another two days because of the holidays. Still, the Camaro is his and with the money he's earning from his babysitting gigs with Stiles, he can actually keep it on the road. He hugs his mom tight and grins for the rest of the morning, all the way until dinner. 

He's due at the Stilinskis later that day -- the Sheriff took the morning off to be with Stiles but he has to go in for the night and the day after so his deputies get to spend time with their families too -- and Laura already promised she'd drive him. Derek just wishes he could drive himself. Then, just as he's about to head up to his room to pack his overnight bag, his mom calls him back into the living room. 

"So, don't think I forgot that it's your birthday, honey," she says with a soft smile. "I can't believe you're sixteen already."

"Mooom," Derek whines a little, trying to feign embarrassment even though he doesn't really mind. 

"I pulled a few strings for your present," she tells him and hands him a small envelope. "It's not a big one, I figure the Camaro did that trick. But this one might be special in other ways."

Derek frowns and tugs on the corner of the envelope then he rips it off. A small card falls out and he stares at it, his mind taking a moment to catch up. His driver's license. 

"This... wow... _thank you_ ," he says, his cheeks hurting from how wide his smile gets. 

"Happy birthday, honey," his mom says and pulls him into a hug. "Now go, pack. Drive safe."

Somewhere behind his back, Laura whoops in celebration of not having to go out to get him to Stiles's house. Derek is still smiling when he's on the way downstairs, duffel bag in one hand, the car keys and his license safely in his pocket. He only gets stopped for another moment to get all the rest of his paperwork for the car -- the strings that his mom pulled were apparently thorough -- and then he's off. The temptation to speed is strong but he resists, knowing that while the patrols are less frequent, he really doesn't want to get pulled over on the way to the Sheriff's house. 

That in itself is a momentary reality check, but it disappears the moment he steps through the front door and finds himself with an armful of Stiles. Who's in his pajamas already, brand new ones apparently. 

"I see you've got your own wheels now," the Sheriff says, smiling. "Nice car."

"Thank you," Derek replies, the grin returning to his face. 

"Old enough to be on the road then?"

"Just turned sixteen today, sir," Derek says, a blush rising in his face. 

"So that explains why Talia was badgering the DMV staff last week," John says with a smile. "Happy birthday, kiddo," he adds, ruffling Derek's hair. "And Happy Christmas." 

"Thank you. And Merry Christmas," Derek says. "I hope it's a quiet one."

"For me, hopefully," John tells him. "For you...."

There'a pointed look at Stiles, who already bounced out of Derek's arms and into the living room, where he's busy doing acrobatics on the couch because sitting in one place is not a thing that he does, ever. Derek shrugs nonchalantly. 

"He's bound to hit a sugar slump at some point," he tells John. 

"You hope, kid. You keep on dreaming. He _was_  up at 5 am though."

With that, he grabs his bag and baton off the hallway table and heads out, patting Derek's shoulder on the way out. There's no need for any instructions anymore, Derek's pretty much a steady presence and all the rules have been repeated multiple times in the past few months. When the cruiser pulls away, Stiles seems to finally pull himself away from his games console, his eyes landing on Derek in the living room door.

"Hi! Wanna see what I got?" 

Derek nods and steps inside then he spends a while listening to Stiles ramble about the presents he got, like the pajamas he's wearing and the new game that he was just playing. But then he digs into the pile of wrapping paper and digs out a small package.

"And look, Melissa and Scott got me new undies," he says with excitement far higher than underwear should ever warrant as far as Derek is concerned. "And they're Batman ones," Stiles adds, explaining the enthusiasm. "They even have a _cape_ ," he points out then, tugging one of them out of the packet and proudly showing them to Derek. 

"That's cool!" 

"Look, they're super awesome," Stiles says then and turns around, tugging his pajama bottoms down.

Because naturally, he's already wearing the new briefs. They fit perfectly and the little cape at the back of them rests on the globes of his butt, falling just to the bottom of it. He's shaking with excitement and bouncing on the spot as he rambles about how the cape floats when he does that. Derek reaches out and puts his hands on Stiles's hips, making him stand still just for a beat. The moment he does that, Stiles glances over his shoulder and beams. 

"So, what did _you_  get?" 

Derek shrugs and puts his hands back down, though reluctantly. Stiles, unperturbed, spins and tugs his pajamas completely off, then climbs into Derek's lap. Derek doesn't know why he's surprised. 

"I can drive now," he tells Stiles, not even trying to hide the pride in his voice. "So Laura has a new car, which means that I get to have the Camaro."

"Oh wow, awesome! It kinda looks like the Batmobile," Stiles says, then pauses and frowns. "Wait, does that mean you're Batman? And I'm Robin? I don't wanna be Robin."

"First of all," Derek says, his hands back on Stiles's hips. "Robin is cool. Second, wasn't I Alfred at Halloween, fixing your costume and all that?"

"Oh riiiight. But Alfred is old. You're not old."

"Old enough to drive," Derek says, trying to ignore the pang of guilt that comes with Stiles's words. 

"So you're _sixteen_ now."

"Yup. Today." 

"It's your birthday _and_  Christmas? That sucks."

"Not today, it doesn't," Derek tells him. "Today I got the Camaro _and_  my license. Which means that I can get here alone and we can maybe sometimes go for a drive."

"Oooooh---"

"You can't sit in the front yet," Derek quickly interrupts Stiles, figuring that's where he was going in his mind. 

When Stiles pouts and slumps against his legs, Derek knows that his assumption was right. A beat later, Stiles beams and then immediately frowns. 

"I got you a Christmas pressie. Well, Dad helped," he says, but he's still frowning and looking upset. "But I didn't get you anything for your birthday," he adds. 

Derek smiles softly at him and leans forward to kiss him. 

"It's okay, baby. You didn't know."

"But it's not right. I should have a birthday gift for you," he says, still pouting.

"I'm sure together we can think of something," Derek says.

His cock already knows what the present should be, but it's something that he's told himself he can't do just yet. Even as his hands cup the cheeks of Stiles's butt under he little cape, even as his fingers dip into the cleft through the soft fabric, he knows he can't yet. No matter how much he wants that, how much he's been thinking about Stiles's hole and how his cock would feel and look inside it, it's too soon. 

He checks that the curtains in the living room are closed and then he slides his hand up Stiles's back, under the pajama top, to nudge him closer. Stiles is almost the same height as him like this and it makes kissing easier since it only takes a tiny tilt of his head upwards. Derek's tongue dips right between Stiles's lips, exploring, searching, tasting. There is the taste of dinner and then a lot of sweetness because Stiles obviously had dessert -- pie, if Derek's taste buds are right -- and more sugary stuff after. It explains the energy and the bouncing earlier, though he figures some of it is the fact that it's Christmas. 

Stiles hums into the kiss and his fingers dig into Derek's shoulders. Then he grinds his hips down, against Derek's touch on his butt and onto Derek's hard but still clothed cock. 

"We can..." Stiles starts, but Derek cuts him off with a kiss. 

"We can't," he says. 

"But it feels nice to have stuff in my butt," Stiles tells him, pouting. 

"I know it does, baby. But if it's anything too big, it'll hurt. And I don't want to hurt you."

Stiles pouts and grinds his hips again. Derek's fingers tighten against his smooth skin as his cock throbs. Then he gently lifts Stiles from his lap and sets him on the couch. 

"I'm gonna change into something comfortable, okay?" 

He gets another pout and a reluctant nod in response, then Stiles turns his attention to the game he was playing earlier. When Derek gets back, he's wearing pajama bottoms and no top, figuring he'd not keep it on for too long anyway. Stiles's eyes immediately zero in on Derek's nipples and his eyes widen.

"They're bigger than mine," he says and promptly tugs off his own top and glances down. "Do they feel nice when you touch them too?" 

Derek nods as he sits down on the couch, not surprised at all when Stiles climbs right into his lap again, game controller tossed away without thinking. 

"Wanna try?" 

Stiles nods eagerly and his fingers brush against Derek's nipples, sending shivers down his spine and jolts of pleasure right into his cock, which would be tenting his pajamas if Stiles wasn't sitting right on top of it. Derek's hands rub over the tops of Stiles's thighs, his thumbs on the insides, brushing almost up to Stiles's crotch. 

"Feels nice," he says when Stiles pinches one of the nipples gently like he's experimenting. 

"Can I taste? Like you do with mine?" 

"Yeah. Come on," Derek says and he turns and stretches out on the couch until they're both lying down, his cock hard against Stiles's stomach. 

He's pretty sure there's a damp patch forming on the sweatpants but he doesn't care, not when Stiles's pink and plump lips close around one of his nipples and when Stiles sucks on it like he's nursing. Tiny teeth scrape against the peak and Derek arches his back into it, his grip on Stiles's hips tight to keep him steady. When Stiles pulls off one of the nipples and moves to the other, the trail of spit he leaves behind just adds to the sensations that are sparking fire through Derek's body. He moans quietly as Stiles sucks and nibbles, then he shivers when Stiles rolls the nipple with his thin and surprisingly cool fingers. 

"Mhm, that's nice," Derek mumbles and then looks at Stiles, who's beaming with pride. 

Derek rolls his hips up to show him the effect that he's having and Stiles looks down. 

"It is as nice as when I lick there?" 

"Not quite," Derek tells him. "Is it the same for you?"

Stiles shakes his head. 

"It's also different for everyone. Some people's nipples are not sensitive at all," Derek explains. "Yours are," he adds as he slides a hand over Stiles’s chest and rubs over the tiny nubs on his chest. 

"And yours," Stiles says with a nod, then he dips down again to suck on Derek's nipple again. 

"Yes they are," Derek breathes out after another small moan. 

His cock is throbbing hard and he's already dripping precome into his pants. He refuses to come too soon though, so he tugs on Stiles's sides until their faces are level and he can kiss the boy again, thoroughly and hungrily this time. His hands wander down Stiles's back and slip under the stretchy fabric of his briefs, cupping the cheeks of Stiles's butt and spreading them apart. He feels Stiles grind down, his cocklet and balls digging into Derek's stomach. 

Then Derek pulls his hips forward a bit until Stiles's crotch is right in his face. 

"Let's try something," he says and mouths on the boys's cock through the fabric, fingers rubbing over his small pucker. 

Stiles yelps and arches his chest, then braces himself on the armrest of the couch when he leans forward again, hips jerking into Derek's face. 

"Just like that baby," Derek says, lapping at Stiles's foreskin and circling his tight hole. "Come on, push it in my mouth." 

 _Fuck my mouth_ , he wants to say, but he's aware of the possibility of Stiles repeating that word as much as he knows that Stiles can't really _fuck_ anything yet, not when his little cock doesn't properly harden even though Stiles does feel the pleasure of Derek's mouth on him. But Derek can imagine and that's enough for now. 

Especially when there's a new taste, a tiny drop of come that dribbles from Stiles's cocklet and onto Derek's tongue as the boy comes with a shudder and a gasp. 

"That's new," Derek says after he swallows around the soft flesh and when Stiles sits down on his chest. "Have you been having wet dreams, baby?"

Stiles's entire face turns pink and he bites his lip when he nods. 

"It happens. It means you're growing up."

"Not like yours," Stiles says, sounding disappointed. "Doesn't taste as nice."

"Well, I'm here now, you can taste."

Derek's barely finished saying it when Stiles slides down to his cock and pulls off the sweatpants without hesitation, his mouth wrapped around the tip in a flash. It doesn't take much longer before Derek's hips are jerking up and then shooting come all over Stiles's face. Stiles hums as he laps up all that he can, but there are still traces on his face -- a drop on his cheek, a smear across his chin, even a stray streak across his forehead. 

"We have to wash up before we go to bed," Derek tells him.

"But I'm not tired!" Stiles immediately protests. "And it's still early."

"It's really not, baby," Derek says as he sits up an tugs Stiles back into his lap. "I hear you were up early today."

"Had to be, there were _presents_ ," Stiles says with a wide smile. 

Derek smiles back and gently kisses him, then he gets up with Stiles wrapped around his chest again. His cock is hanging over the edge of the sweatpants, spent and soft but still sending jolts of pleasure through Derek's body. 

"Don't wanna sleep," Stiles mumbles into the crook of Derek's neck in a sulky tone. 

"Okay. We wash up and then we can discuss everything else," Derek says quietly. 

After all, he's staying for the night and for most of tomorrow. He's pretty sure they'll find ways to entertain themselves. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once Stiles is all cleaned up -- much as Derek likes to see him with come all over his face, it gets sticky and uncomfortable after a while -- they settle on Stiles's bed, Derek leaning against the headboard, Stiles against his chest still in only a pajama top and his Batman briefs, nested between Derek's legs. Just as Derek's about to ask what they should do, Stiles jolts up and off the bed, eyes wide and his whole body vibrating. 

"I forgot your present!" 

Derek smiles and sits up, then throws his legs off the side of the narrow bed.

"Obviously, you didn't," he tells Stiles. 

He didn't expect anything even though he did bring Stiles a gift -- a collection of comics that he accumulated over the years and a Batman tee -- and his mom sent something to the Sheriff. The way Stiles is bouncing on the spot, Derek can't help but wonder what it is that Stiles has for him. Yet again, his mind wanders to things he can't put on any wish list. 

"Come on, I'll show you," Stiles says and grabs Derek by the wrist before he heads out of the room. 

They only get as far as a few steps down the hall, to the closed door of what Derek assumed was just a storage room. When Stiles drags him inside though, there's a bed by one wall and a small chest of drawers on the other, right next to a study desk. 

"What do you think?"

Derek looks at him, confused. 

"Dad said that it can't be fun for you to sleep on the couch," Stiles says. "And even if you're in my bed, it's not comfy. So he said you could sleep here when you're over to watch me."

It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in. A guest bedroom, for Derek. And probably for whoever else comes to visit the Stilinskis, though Derek knows that that's rare, as most of their family doesn't live anywhere close to California. 

"And Scotty can stay when he sleeps over, instead of on the floor in my room," Stiles rambles on. "But really it's for you and you're right next door to me so I can come to sleep here any time you're here and do you like it? I helped picked the sheets and I know you don't like Batman as much as I do," he says with a clearly disapproving tone, "so Dad said we should choose something blue because blue is pretty." 

Derek watches him ramble on and his confusion turns into a smile.

"It's perfect, baby," he tells Stiles and he can't help it, he grabs Stiles and lifts him into his arms, then kisses him. 

Stiles returns the kiss eagerly, the flow of words that were spilling from his mouth cutting off into complete silence. Derek holds him up, fingers on the edges of his caped briefs, digging into the soft flesh of his butt cheeks, Stiles's arms tight around his shoulders as he holds on to Derek. 

"Wanna try the bed?" Stiles asks when they stop kissing. "It's bigger than mine!" 

"A little bit, yeah," Derek notes, glancing over at it. 

It's a full size but he's pretty sure that it won't make a difference to Stiles's sleeping habits -- lying on top of Derek's chest -- when they're here instead of Stiles's twin. He walks over, Stiles still in his arms, then he plops down on the bed and lies back, Stiles right where he usually is when he sleeps.

"It's nice," he says. "Thank you for my gift."

Stiles grins and presses his lips against Derek's, then pulls away again and braces himself on his arms. 

"But I still got nothing for your birthday, you should have told me," he tells Derek, pouting.

"It's really okay, Stiles. I get to spend tonight with you, that's nice too."

"But that's not a _present_ ," Stiles says adamantly. "I wanna give you something you _want_."

Derek's mind spins as it throws ideas at him, images of all the things he does want and can't yet ask for. But then he gets an idea. 

"Well, there is something I would like," he says, knowing that he doesn't want to jump to it right away.

"Anything," Stiles says with complete sincerity. 

"First of all, I'd like you to take off this," Derek tells him, tugging on Stiles's pajama top. 

Stiles doesn't hesitate and pulls it over his head, then tosses it on the floor. 

"And I'd like us to lie here, completely naked," Derek continues. 

When Stiles slips off to the side as he pretty much rips off his undies, Derek uses the space he's given to take off his own bottoms. Stiles is curled against his side before long, his fingers right at Derek's nipples, his own tiny ones pressing into Derek's skin. 

"You warm enough, baby?" Derek asks, resting his hand on Stiles's butt again, reveling in the lack of a barrier between his palm and Stiles's skin. 

Stiles nods. 

"Would you like to taste these again?"

He circles his own finger around the nipple next to Stiles's hand and he gets a quick eager nod in response, then Stiles latches on and sucks, sending sparks down Derek's body. They stay like that for a while -- Derek rubbing and squeezing Stiles's butt with one hand, caressing the boy's cheek with the other while Stiles sucks and gently bites Derek's nipple, his little hips grinding against Derek's side. 

"Hey, baby," Derek says a few minutes later. "I brought something for you. I'll just go get my bag."

It should be weird to walk around the house naked, but it feels normal, natural. Derek is used to casual nudity from home since the wolves who can shift fully have no qualms about their bodies and being seen by anyone after they change back to their human ones. He rushes down the stairs and grabs his duffel bag, not wanting to keep Stiles waiting too long. 

When he walks back into the room, his knees almost buckle at the sight he's greeted with. Stiles has apparently decided that Derek's bed it the best for stretching out on and he's sprawled on it, legs spread out and his cocklet hanging between them, arms above his head and fingers curled over the headboard. Derek wants to climb on top of him and lick him everywhere because he looks delicious and like he's laid out on the bed for Derek to feast on. 

"Hmmm, I think _you_  like my bed more than I like it," he says instead, grinning when Stiles startles and opens his eyes wide, meeting Derek's gaze.

"It's so _big_ ," Stiles replies, but his eyes drift down to Derek's crotch and Derek is left wondering just what Stiles is talking about. 

His cock is half hard again, hanging between his legs and slowly getting harder as he lets his eyes wander over Stiles's body. He moves to the bed a beat later, drops the bag by the side of it, then kneels between Stiles's thighs and leans down to kiss him. When he does that, his cock brushes over Stiles's and both of them shudder at the contact. 

"Right, the thing I brought," he says, reluctantly pulling away. 

Derek reaches into his bag and for the lube that he snuck out, tucked between his spare clothes. Stiles narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to ask what it is, but Derek stops him with another kiss as he lies down by Stiles's side, nudging his leg out of the way.

"You know how I always ask you to make my finger all wet before I put it in here?" 

Stiles nods and shivers when Derek reaches down between his pale legs and rubs a pad of his finger over the tight pucker. 

"Well, that's so I don't hurt you. It goes in easier and this is lube that makes it even better," he explains, showing Stiles the tube. 

To his surprise, Stiles's reaction is to roll over on his front, stick out his butt and then he turns to Derek with a wide-eyed expression and slightly parted lips.

"Show me?" 

Derek doesn't need a printed invitation. He moves and kneels between Stiles's legs, then sits down on his shins and for a few beats just looks at Stiles's exposed, open, and waiting hole that's already opening and closing as Stiles trembles with anticipation. The temptation is strong enough that Derek runs a dry finger down Stiles's cleft, all the way to his balls and then back up again, circling over the hole a few times. Then he braces his arms around Stiles's knees, leans forward, and licks a stripe along the same trail. He darts it out more when he reaches the hole and pushes it in a fraction, just enough to hear Stiles react with a whimper. 

"Der-ek," Stiles whines when Derek licks over his hole again. 

"Okay, okay," Derek tells him with a chuckle and sits back again, nudging Stiles's knees further apart so he has better access. Then he squirts a little lube on his fingers and rubs it between them to warm it up. Still, when he spreads it along Stiles's crack it's cool enough that Stiles shudders but doesn't change his position. Derek gets reminded of the first time he pushed a finger in the hole, the first time he did anything, the time when he couldn't see and wished be could.

Now he has the best view, his tanned fingers a contrast against Stiles's skin, darker than everything including the pucker around Stiles's little hole. He can see the way it trembles when he presses his thumbs to the sides to open it a bit, then when he finally rubs the lubed finger over it. Stiles's butt clenches then it relaxes. Derek glances past it, at the way Stiles is clutching the sheets when he arches his back and pushes his butt against Derek's hand. 

The first push inside is met with resistance. It's a lot less than those first few times because now Stiles already knows not to fight the intrusion, to relax his muscles and to let Derek's finger in. With the lube, the slide it easier, smoother. Derek pauses and lets Stiles get used to the finger, but the moment the entrance loosens, he starts moving his finger in and out, slowly, teasingly, enjoying every second. 

Stiles's muffled moans spur him on and he speeds up and then presses inside a little more, half of his finger disappearing in the hole. The lube makes the slide easy and he can tell that the new sensation is good for Stiles too, his cocklet hard between his legs, pointing towards the sheets below. Derek picks up a slow rhythm with his finger, his other hand on Stiles's butt cheek, even though he doesn't need to move it to have the perfect view of Stiles's hole opening and clenching with every stroke. When he hears Stiles's heart stutter, he pulls out, chuckling at the protesting whine that escapes Stiles's lips. They're both hard, Derek's cock dripping precome from the tip, and he knows that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave come stains all over the fresh sheets. Stiles doesn't move when Derek gets off the bed, but he follows the movement with his big brown eyes. 

There's a pile of towels on top of the dresser across the room and Derek grabs two, then quickly returns to the bed, kneeling between Stiles's legs again. He leans in and presses a gentle kiss into both the pale cheeks, then shoves one of the towels underneath Stiles, leaving the other one by his side. Then he grabs the lube again and slicks up his fingers, two this time, before he returns them to Stiles's red pucker. 

"Mhm," Stiles hums when Derek slides his finger back in, his pale butt pushing into the movement. 

"Such a good boy," Derek whispers as he watches his finger disappear inside Stiles. "You look so good like this, baby."

Stiles whimpers, then Derek hears a muffled word as Stiles buries his face into the pillow under his head. 

"Did you say more?" Derek asks, his eyes widening and cock twitching.

"Mhm," Stiles replies, his hole clenching around Derek's finger.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm, m're please. Full."

Derek takes a shuddering breath to steady himself, then leaves his finger in at the first joint and rolls it, massaging the rim of Stiles's hole until it relaxes. He doesn't want to hurt the boy, but he'll be damned if he didn't want to give him what he's asking for. Hell, he's damned either way. When he pulls out and brings his middle and index finger to Stiles's hole, he pauses for just a beat and then starts pushing them both in. 

It's a stretch, he can see the way the hole is taut around them, fingers dark against the pale skin as they slowly push in while Stiles moans quietly into the pillow. Derek can feel his cock throbbing and the precome dripping down its length. The two fingers are still less than his dick would be, a reminder that there are things he can't do yet, as much as he wants to pull out and stuff his cock inside Stiles instead. With a little extra lube, he starts pumping in and out of the hole, listening to Stiles's shuddering breaths and racing heart, feeling the moment the boy trembles and spurts a few drops of clear liquid onto the towel below. Derek doesn't let up though -- he's learned that Stiles likes him to keep going even when he's sensitive, that he doesn't want Derek to stop... not yet. 

A little while later, Stiles's hole feels more stretched, enough that Derek's fingers slide in and out easily, the skin around it still taut and red, clenching and releasing in rhythm with the thrusts of Derek's hand. 

Derek _wants_. The hole is glistening with lube and he wants little more than to paint it with his come all over, outside and in. He's close, so close to spurting all over Stiles's legs and butt cheeks, so close to losing his patience and pushing in. Then he thinks that maybe he can do _something_.

"Baby?" 

"Mhm," Stiles hums, still trembling as another orgasm rocks through his small body. 

He's covered in sweat but he's still holding his butt up, presenting his hole to Derek like he can't get enough. 

"There's something I would like as a present," Derek says, leaning over Stiles's body but keeping his fingers inside. "It's only a little thing." 

"What's it?" Stiles mumbles. 

"I can't put more inside you yet," Derek tells him, kissing his shoulder and pumping his fingers in to punctuate his words. "But do you think it would be okay if I just put the tip in? Just a little?" 

Stiles nods eagerly, even though his movements are a little sluggish. Derek's hips are lined up with Stiles's smaller ones and his cock is already brushing against the boy’s balls as he's leaning over. 

"Gimme, please," Stiles says.

Derek shudders against him. 

"Okay. You've gotta promise you won't move, baby," he tells Stiles.

After Stiles nods against the pillow and arches his back until his butt is up and pressing against Derek's hips, Derek slowly pulls his fingers out and moves his hips back. Still bracing himself on one hand above Stiles, the pale body seeming tiny under his own, Derek grips his cock in his lubed hand and strokes it slowly, already feeling like he's on the edge. He looks down between their bodies and aims his cock to Stiles's twitching and slick hole, then rubs the tip over the pucker. Precome from his tip mixes with the lube as just the contact between his head and Stiles's hole makes his balls tighten. 

He _wants_ , he wants to push inside so much. He wants to fill the boy with come and then watch it leaking out. 

"Ready?" 

It takes more control than holding back his shift on the full moon to wait until Stiles whimpers and answers with a quiet "yes". Derek leaves his cock at the tight entrance, fingers holding it firmly before he starts moving his hips forward. Despite the stretching he did with his fingers, he can see and feel that his cock won't fit, that it would be way too much for Stiles to take. He circles his head around the rim and pushes against it when he feels Stiles opening up just that little bit. 

Then the rim gives and Derek's head pops past it, inside Stiles's ass. It's warm and wet and immediately clenches, the muscle tightening around Derek's cock as Stiles comes again, without being touched and without Derek moving. 

There's no going back then. Derek's fingers tighten around his length and his balls tense. And then he's coming, the head of his cock inside Stiles and come painting the boy's hole from the inside, cock pulsing as Derek arches his back and throws his head back. His mouth opens and a deep moan fills the room, his whole body frozen as his cock keeps throbbing and his come fills Stiles to the brim. 

He's still trembling all over -- he's not the only one -- when the climax starts washing away. His cock is sensitive and still hard when he gently pulls it out. Derek sits back on his heels and lets out a shuddering breath when his eyes refocus on Stiles's hole. It's red, it's stretched, it's opening and closing and there are globs of come dripping out of it every time it clenches.  

Derek can't help it, he lifts a shaking hand to Stiles's balls, scoops up one of the globs and rubs his fingers upwards, then presses it back into Stiles's hole. When he pushes his finger into Stiles's hole he can feel how much looser it is and how full. Only a beat or two later, as he rolls his finger around the rim, does he notice Stiles's whimpers and moans.

"Hey baby," Derek says, leaving his finger in but leaning over Stiles again. "Are you okay?" 

"Mhm." 

"Too much?" 

Stiles shakes his head. "'S good. Nice." 

"Want me to clean you up?" 

He should. But he can't really bring himself to take his finger out of Stiles's ass, not unless it would mean that he gets to watch it leak his come. 

Stiles shakes his head again. "Don't wanna."

"Want to keep it in?"

Stiles nods. 

"Okay baby. For a little bit," Derek says. 

Then he pulls his finger out, soothes Stiles's protests with a kiss to the boy's sweaty and red cheek, and he moves them just enough that they're on their sides, facing each other. Then he lifts Stiles's leg and hooks it over his own hips, hissing when the boy's soft cock brushes against his own sensitive one. With Stiles's cleft open and exposed, Derek reaches around his hips and presses his fingers right into the slick mess leaking out of the hole, pushing in all that he can from the come that leaked out. Stiles moans and buries his face into Derek's chest, his hole tight around Derek's finger again. 

"H'ppy Brthday," he mumbles. 

"Best birthday ever," Derek whispers against the crown on Stiles's head. 

Then he listens as Stiles's heartbeat slows and his breathing evens out, sleep taking him over as exhaustion kicks in. Derek smiles, then revels in the way Stiles's body trembles in his sleep when Derek pumps his finger in and out of the tight hole. 

They'll clean up later. And then maybe Stiles will let Derek do it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... still on [tumblr](https://pleasurific.tumblr.com/). But also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasuri_fic).


End file.
